1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises a method for production of a pea protein hydrolyzate, a pea protein hydrolyzate and a use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for production of vegetable protein hydrolyzates usually comprise a hydrolysis and a posttreatment in order to purify the vegetable protein hydrolyzate. An example of the hydrolysis appears from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,805 and 4,100,024, and an example of the posttreatment appears from American Chemical Society Symposium No. 154, Synthetic Membranes, Vol. II, Hyper- and Ultrafiltration Uses.
Among dieticians on hospitals and homes for elderly people as well as for manufactureres of dietetic products, also intended for athletes, there is a need for special protein products. It is a desideratum that the protein should be fully soluble, also when heat treated, without raising the viscosity of the solution, and that the protein should exhibit a good nutritional value and that it will not cause organoleptic problems during formulation. Traditional protein products like pea isolate, soy isolate and gluten do not exhibit optimal properties; especially the solubility is a problem. By hydrolysis of the protein the solubility is improved. Hitherto the taste (bitterness) and/or processing costs have limited the availability of protein hydrolysates for generel applications. In selecting vegetable protein material for dietetic products meant for hospitalized people as the sole source of food special care shoudl be taken to diminish the content of phytate in the product since phytate reduces the bioavailability of certain minerals. Phytate is found in varying amounts in different vegetable raw materials, whereby pea protein exhibits a very low phytate content. This is reflected also in the hydrolysed protein making pea protein hydrolyzate a very convenient protein source for dietetic purposes in general, especially for critical patients.
Pea protein concentrate and isolate is an easily available protein source. Thus, it is the purpose of the invention to provide a pea protein hydrolyzate with good organoleptic properties and a method for production of the pea protein hydrolyzate with good organoleptic properties, which can be carried out with a relatively high yield.